transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Objects
Overview See those THINGS sitting in the room's contents area sometimes? Those are objects! And they probably belong to someone. They can describe certain things that belong to a character, or they can be used as buildings, so to speak, as they can be entered. All players have an object quota of 4'. That's 4 objects you can have at any time. You can always rename and redescribe them, or toss them out altogether. Ideas for creative and ICly useful objects for public use are always welcome. Contact staff via @mail with a description and purpose. If it's approved, it won't be taken out of your quota. Basics Firstly, create your object. '@create ''' It should be in your inventory. Type '''inv. If you want to drop it in the room you're in, type drop '. To pick it up again, '''get '. To destroy the object, type '@destroy ', '@nuke ', or '@recycle ' - it will put it on a short timer before destroy it. If you want it destroyed immediately, type any of those again. To stop the timer, type '''@undestroy. Use descriptions creatively. When you create a room, describe what it's for, the objects in it, and what the exits are like. Size and shape are important as well; what size TFs can fit in it, for instance? Try to convey the atmosphere of the place, too. To describe an object or exit you own, use the following command: @desc = The description is what will show up if you look at the room object from outside. If you want a description on the inside, for when people enter, you'd use: @idesc = Your objects cannot be entered by anyone but you, by default. If you want to allow people into your room, set it enter_ok. And you should probably put an ooc note in the exterior description encouraging folk to enter and look around, since they'll assume it's locked! @set =enter_ok Quick Start @create Car @desc Car=A shiny red car. @idesc car=You are sitting inside a luxurious sportscar. @set Car=enter_ok @oxleave car=climbs out of the car. (shown to people OUTSIDE the object) @oxenter car=climbs into the car. @oenter car=joins you inside the car. (shown to people INSIDE the object) @oleave car=gets out of the car. @enter car=You get into the car. (shown to the enterer/leaver) @leave car=You get out of the car. Now, if you want people inside to be able to hear and communicate with the outside, you also need to do the following: @set car=audible Lets people outside hear what's being said in the car @listen car=* Lets people inside hear what's being said outside. @prefix car=From inside the car, Shown to the people outside as a prefix to what's said and posed inside, in conjunction with the audible flag @inprefix car=From outside, Shown to the people inside as a prefix to what's said and posed outside, in conjunction with the @listen attribute Filters, as shown below, will keep people on the outside from seeing the 'o' messages and people on the inside from seeing the 'ox' messages, which is a good thing. You can also set any/all of these things on yourself, for your vehicle mode, for instance. @filter car=* has arrived.,* has left.,joins you inside the car.,gets out of the car. @infilter car=* has arrived.,* has left.,* climbs out of the car.,* climbs into the car. It's also a good idea, for privacy's sake, to set your infilter to also screen out pages and channels as follows: @infilter me=You paged*,* pages*,From afar*,Long distance to*,<*>* =Redshift's Handy 'Home' Guide= Introduction Ever find yourself trapped somewhere in the far reaches of space after a scene the night before? Bored of traveling aimlessly through the grid trying to get to your faction base or a +shuttle terminal? Nobody where you want to go who can send you a +meetme? You can set up an object as your home to save on travel time! Placing your new home Each important faction base usually has a Troop Quarters room or a Barracks, or something similar. These are here to give you a place to put your new home, which is usually a quarters room or other sort of homebase. Putting your home here keeps the rest of the base uncluttered by rampant home objects, but gives you a home that is close to the med bay and other facilities. Action moving from Earth to Cybertron, or vice-versa? Pick up your home object and take it to whatever new base your team is heading to. Setting up your home First off, type @create name where name is the name of what your new home will be. This should be something like "Redshift's Quarters" or something similar, but you can use your imagination! After using the @create command, you will see the following (The actual number will vary, and will be unique to your object): Created: Object #1234 Next, type @desc #1234=blah blah blah Something descriptive for the outside of your room. This will likely be the door. Now you can drop your home object by typing drop #1234 Now, you can type enter #1234 or enter name to go inside. Here comes the most important bit: type @link me=here to link yourself here; This will allow you to use home to travel instantly back to this spot! For bonus points, you can use the @idesc #1234=blah blah to write a seperate desc that details the contents of your room. An arms dealer could have his own personal black market, or an energy-sword designer his own private production facility. Come up with somehting specific to your character, and it might help to spark some RP some time. Addendum If you have not set up a home yet, please do not type the home command. You will end up in the default player home, trapped there until you get a +meetme or a tel to get put back to the IC Grid. Please refrain from putting your home object in places like command centers and medical bays; These rooms don't need any more clutter. There are barracks/residential areas in each base for this purpose. Back to Information